


Bajaja AU

by will_warin



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_warin/pseuds/will_warin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Za devatero horami a devatero řekami bylo jedno království, jedno dlouhé úterý a zeditovaná pohádka <a href="http://www.cist.cz/Pohadky/bajaja.htm">Boženy Němcové</a>. Omlouvám se všem, kdo ví, jak fungují přechodníky, které výrazy jsou až z dvacátého století a za všechny překlepy a oslovování Laurenta v ženském rodě, které jsem přehlídla.</p><p>Za všechno může Tenny. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bajaja AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slecnaztemnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slecnaztemnot/gifts).



  
Za devatero horami a devatero řekami, bylo jedna říše a v ní král s královnou, kteří si už dlouhá léta přáli syna a dědice království. Po mnoha letech se na ně konečně usmálo štěstí – zrovna však v době, kdy král musel opustit zemi na dlouhou výpravu. Nedlouho po jeho odjezdu porodila královna syna, prince Damiana. Její radost však netrvala dlouho, neboť na nedlouho po porodu vyčerpáním zesnula. I rozhodl se proradný komoří, že k novorozenému princi položí i svého nedávno narozeného syna a prohlásí obě děti za dvojčata a tak i učinil.

  
Když se král vrátil, velice se zarmoutil, když se dozvěděl o smrti své ženy. Jeho žal byl však zmírněn když se dozvěděl, že ještě před smrtí královna povila dva syny.

  
„Nebohá královna,“ pravil komoří, když králi sděloval neradostnou i radostnou novinu, „a nebohá má žena, která při porodu přišla o dítě. I ve svém neštěstí vám však může věrně sloužit a o vaše syny se postarat. “

  
I uviděl král uplakanou komořího ženu a svolil jí o jeho syny se starat.

  
„Který je přece starší z nich a který mladší?“ zeptal se ještě král. Vyděšená kojná pohlédla na svého muže, který pohotově ukázal na svého syna. Král tedy prohlásil nastrčené dítě za svého právoplatného nástupce a dal mu jméno Kastor, druhé princ dostal jméno Damianos.

  
Léta ubíhala a princové rostli jak z vody. S postupem let, se však čím dál více začaly projevovat rozdíly mezi bratry. Zatímco Kastor se věnoval dvorním radovánkám a hrám v paláci, Damianos trávil čas v okolních lesích a horách na hřbetě svého věrného oře.

  
V den dvacátých narozenin obou princů král uspořádal obrovskou oslavu, která končila společným honem. Lov probíhal úspěšně a mnoho zvěře bylo odneseno na výřad, když královský lovčí ohlásil, že psi vyčenichali obrovského kance. I jali se ho pronásledovat, oba bratři snažíce se ukázat otci svou udatnost. Avšak byl to kanec starý a všemi mastmi mazaný, který znal všechny lesní cestičky a odvedl prince s králem daleko od ostatních lovců. Dovedl je až k úzkému útesu nad propastí uprostřed hlubokého lesa. Princ Damianos byl kanci v patách a už se rozpřahoval ke smrtelné ráně, když v tom uslyšel za sebou výkřik.

  
Otočil se za zvukem a krev mu ztuhla v žilách. Před ním stál Kastor se zkrvaveným mečem nad tělem jejich otce, ze kterého valila krev.

  
„Jaká to nešťastná náhoda, že se kanec obrátil proti králi a smrtelně ho zranil. O to větší neštěstí, že při snaze zachránit jej se mému bratru splašil kůň a oba dva spadli do propasti … “ Kastor vykročil směrem k němu, ale v tom se Damianův kůň vzepjal a tryskem pádil pryč.

  
Když se Damianos vzpamatoval natolik, aby svého oře utišil, byli již daleko v horách na okraji království.

  
Sesedl tedy z koně a dal se do nářku nad ztrátou otce i zradou bratra a vyhnanstvím.

  
V tom jeho kůň pokýval hlavou a promluvil na něj lidskou řečí:

  
„O úmyslech tvého falešného bratra jsem věděl, i proto jsem tě od něj odnesl. Ničeho se však neboj, když uděláš, co ti řeknu, získáš své království zpět. “

  
Damianos se podivil, že na něj kůň hovoří, všechno však přislíbil udělat, jak mu nakáže. Vydali se tedy spolu na cestu k vedlejšímu království.

  
Cesty ubývalo; dlouho jeli, aniž věděl princ, kam ho koník nese, když viděl pojednou věže krásného města. Tu se uhnul koník z dráhy, klusal přes pole až k jedné skále, která stála nedaleko pěkného lesíka, a když tam přijeli, kopnul nohou do skály, ona se otevřela, a oni vjeli dovnitř. Byla to pěkná pohodlná stáje.

  
„Nyní mne tady necháš,“ řekl koník k princovi, „a sám půjdeš do blízkého města ke dvoru; musíš se vydávat ale za němého. Král tě do služby přijme, měj se ale na pozoru, ať se nepodřekneš. Když budeš něco potřebovat, nechť je to cokoliv, přijď ke skále, třikráte zaklepej a skála se ti otevře.“

  
Princ si pomyslil: můj koník je tak moudrý, on jistě ví, k čemu mi to poslouží; vzal své šaty a šel. Přišel do sídelního města, které bylo nedaleko skály, a dal se u krále ohlásit. Král vida, že je němý, slitoval se nad jeho mladostí a podržel ho u sebe. Brzy však viděl, že jej může velmi dobře ke všemu řízení potřebovat. Ať bylo v zámku, co bylo, on věděl ve všem rady a celý den po zámku běhal a šukal. Potřeboval-li král písaře, nebylo nad něj šikovnějšího. Všickni ho měli rádi, ale že byl němý a na všecko jen „da-men“ odpověděl, zůstalo mu to jméno Damen, že ho potom žádný jinak nejmenoval.  
  
Král měl jednoho syna, líbezného jako obrázek, s očima jako len a vlasy jako hedvábí, které se ve slunečním světle zlatě třpytily. Ale princ Laurent byl velmi smutný a pramálo se účastnil dvorních radostí, neboť stále za svého padlého bratra truchlil. Damen celé dny přemýšlet, jak smutného prince rozveselit, všeho však bylo marno. Snažil se tedy alespoň společnost mu dělat a různé skopičiny předvádět.  
  
Krátký čas byl Damen při dvoře. Jednou zrána přijde do síně, kde král snídával, a vidí ho celého zarmouceného. I ptá se ho znameními, co mu schází.

  
Král se na něho smutně podíval a řekl: „Milý hochu, proč se mne ptáš, nevíš-li, jaké neštěstí nám hrozí a jak trpké tři dni mi nastanou?“

  
Damen zakroutil hlavou, že neví, a na jeho tváři bylo viděti velké leknutí.

  
Řekl mu zase král: „Tedy ti to povím, ač nám pomoci nemůžeš. Před lety sem přišel černokněžník a celou zemi kouzly svými pustošil. Byla tenkráte taková nouze v mém městě, že hrůzou vlasy na hlavě vstávaly. Lidé se schovávali, protože nebyli životem jisti. Pomalu nebylo již kouska dobytka nikde, poněvadž se všecko těm potvorám dáti muselo, aby se do města nepustily. Nicméně přece mnoho lidí sežraly. Nemoha se déle na ten nářek dívati, dal jsem jej přivolati ke dvoru, abych zvěděl, čím tu hrůzu zastaviti.  

Ale běda, když mi oznámil, že jedině když mu syna svého za učedníka přislíbím.

Já mysle, že si pomohu, jen když jej ze země odbudu, přislíbil jsem tu neslýchanou oběť a svého staršího syna Augusta jsem s ním poslal. Královna hořem zemřela, ale Laurent se o tom nedozvěděl a dodnes má za to, že bratr jeho v boji padl. Černokněžník odešel s Augustem a po všecka ta léta nebylo o nich sluchu, až včera večer pastýř přiběhl celý bez sebe, že se černokněžník zase v zemi objevil. Já nešťastný otec, ještě svého druhého syna černokněžníkovi odevzdám, a potom budu žebrákem.“  
  
Tak bědoval ubohý král a vlasy z hlavy si trhal. S tváří sklíčenou šel Damen k princi, ale na smrt se jej zděsil! V černé zbroji, tváře jako z bílého mramoru, chystal se Laurent do boje s černokněžníkem a již čekal, že jako bratr za zem život položí. Damen jej začal těšit a ukazoval, že se jistě nějaké vysvobození pro něj najde. Nebohý ho však neslyšel a nepřestal slze prolévat. Takový zmatek a zármutek byl po celém městě, neboť každý královskou rodinu miloval. Celé město bylo zároveň s hradem černým suknem potaženo.  
  
Damen spěchal tajně z města přes pole ke skále, kde měl koníka zavřeného; když třikrát zaklepal, skála se otevřela a on vešel do ní. Pohladil koníkovi lesklou hřívu, políbil mu bílou lysu a řekl: „Koníku milý! Nyní jdu k tobě o radu, a pomůžeš-li mně, budu navždy šťasten.“ Nato začal koníkovi vše, co se v zámku událo, vypravovat.  
  
„O tom o všem vím,“ odpověděl koník, „a proto jsem tě sem přivedl, abys princi pomohl. Zejtra časně zrána sem přijď, a já ti ostatní povím.“

  
S velkou radostí běžel Damen k zámku a mnohý mu to mohl za zlé pokládati, že je tak vesel; ale na štěstí ho nikdo neviděl. Celý den nevyšel z princových pokojů a všelicos vymýšlel, jak by je poněkud potěšil, což se mu ale nepodařilo.  
  
Druhý den ráno ještě za soumraku byl již u skály. Koník ho přivítal a řekl: „Nyní zdvihni pod mým žlabem kámen; a co tam najdeš, to vyndej.“  
  
Damen s ochotností poslechl a vyndal z díry, která pod kamenem skryta byla, velkou truhlu. Koník mu poručil, aby ji otevřel, a když i to učinil, vytáhl troje krásné šaty, meč a uzdu na koně. Jedny šaty byly červené, stříbrem a diamanty vyšívané, a co na nich pevného, bylo z lesklého ocele; k tomu bílý a červený chochol. Druhé byly cele bílé, zlatem vyšívané, a brnění a přílbice ze zlata; chochol bílý. Třetí byly ale tmavomodré, zlatem, diamanty a perlami bohatě vyšité; k tomu bílý a modrý chochol. Ke všem třem byl jediný meč, jehož pošva se drahým kamením jen svítila, tak jako uzda na koně.  
  
_„_ Ty troje šaty jsou tvoje, napřed ale vezmi ty červené.“ Damen se přistrojil, připjal si meč a uzdu hodil koni přes hlavu.  
  
„To ti povídám, nesmíš se báti a se mne slézti. Jen se v sedle pevně drž a spolehni na svůj meč.“ Tak přikazoval koníček, když vyjížděl ze skály. Zatím bylo v zámku smutné loučení a zástup lidstva vyprovázel prince z města. Již byli nedaleko osudného místa, když v tom se z černokněžníkovy skály zablesklo, zazněl hrom a Laurent padl ve mdlobách na zem. Tu letí zdálí kůň, a na něm sedí rytíř s červeným a bílým chocholem. Přijeda až k nim, poručil, aby se lidé odstranili, prince odvedli a jeho nechali samotného.  
  
Sotva stoupili na jeden vrch, již se třesením skála otevřela, a devítihlavý drak vylezl ven, ohlížeje se po své kořisti. Tu přiskočí na koníku Damen, vytáhne meč, a jedním rázem utne tři hlavy. Drak se svíjel, plil oheň a házel sebou, až mu jed daleko široko stříkal, ale Damen toho nedbal, sekal, až mu všech devět hlav usekal, ostatní dodělal koník kopytami.  
  
Když drak zahynul, obrátil se a ujížděl, odkud přijel. S podivením hleděla za ním družina, i princ, který z mdlob se probral, ale než se někdo ke slovu zmohl, rytíř už byl pryč. Vypsati otcovu radost, když viděl syna naživu, kdož by s to byl!  
  
Druhý den princ vyjel ke skále nanovo. Tak jako první den, stalo se i nyní. Sotva na místo přijel, viděli rytíře s bílým chocholem přijíždět a za nějakou chvíli s osmnáctihlavým drakem statně se potýkat, až potvora zdechla. Po vykonané seči ujížděl jako první den. Když se prince do zámku vrátil, litovali všichni, že udatnému rytíři svou vděčnost prokázati nemohou.  
  
Třetí den vyrazil Laurent znovu do boje, a tenkráte sám král s ním jel. Když se přiblížili k onomu místu, skála se zatřásla a z pukliny v ní vyšly dvě postavy v rudé kápi zahalené. Král starý již mečem nevládl, a s hrůzou sledovat jen musel, jak se jim princ statečně postavil. Černokněžník se svým učedníkem však měli na své straně nekalé čáry a brzy to vypadalo, že Laurenta porazí. V tom okamžení strhnul se radostný křik, že rytíř jede. Damen se se vervou přidal do boje, a na svém koníku se čarodějným bleskům hbitě vyhýbal a rány rozdával. A právě když Laurent již únavou umdléval a černokněžníkův pomocník meč svůj k hrdlu jeho zvedal, napřáhl se Damen a jednou ranou černokněžníkovi hlavu z ramen srazil. V tom zahřmělo se strašlivě a černokněžníkův učeň se vprostřed rány zarazil. Meč jeho mu z ruky vypadl a padnuv na kolena kápi si sundal a na bratra svého pohlédl. Oba princové si padli do náručí, ale když se po tajemném rytíři sháněli a děkovat mu chtěli, on už byl dávno pryč.  
  
Nyní byli zase všichni šťastni! To ale netrvalo dlouho, a nový zármutek jim nastal. Jednoho dne dostal král vyzvání od sousedního krále k válce. Ulekl se toho král velice, neboť věděl, že je soused mnohem silnější. Hned tedy rozepsal listy a poslové se rozlítli na vše strany, by sezvali knížata a velké pány ke královskému dvoru na sněm. To se stalo v rychlosti a panstvo se sjelo co nevidět. Všichni se rozjeli a slíbili, že se v určitý den s vojsky svými dostaví. Nyní se chystalo vše k boji, a král sám chtěl své vojsko do pole vésti. Předposlední den přijeli knížata a držela se velká hostina; potom se rozloučil král a princové s dvořany, a při zvuku trub a píšťal brali se do pole.  
  
Damen se držel s princem, který návratem svého bratra velice pookřál. Když se však vojsko přiblížilo k hranicím království, na Damena přišlo, že stůně, a nedbaje na lékaře, který mu chtěl pomoci, povídal, že si půjde sám pro koření, které ho lépe než všecky mazání vyhojí. Princové si pomyslili, že je blázen, a nechali ho jíti. On ale nešel na koření, to nerostlo beztoho pro jeho bolest nikde jinde než v jasných očích krásného Laurenta, on šel k svému koníkovi, by se s ním poradil, má-li králi ve válce pomoci. Koník ho přivítal, poručil mu, aby oblékl bílé šaty, vzal meč, jej obkročil, že pojedou do boje.  
  
Kolik dní trvala již válka a královo vojsko sláblo, nemohouc odolati velké síle nepřátelů. Byla určena hlavní porážka na druhý den, kde se mělo rozhodnout, kdo s koho. Celou noc dával král rozkazy a se svými syny plánovali, co se státi má, kdyby prohráli. Ráno se odevzdali do ochrany boží a stavěli se v šiky. V tom okamžení zazněly trouby, zbraně začaly řinčet, střely lítat, a křik a lomoz se rozléhal po šírém údolí. Tu se octne mezi nepřáteli jinoch v bílých šatech, zlaté přílbici s bílým chocholem. Seděl na malém koni a v ruce držel ohromný meč, kterým tak nerázně do nepřátel sekal, že nemyslili jináče, než to zlý duch kyjem do nich mlátí. Tu se vzpamatovalo i královské vojsko a statnému hrdinovi po boku se postavilo. Vkrátce couvali nepřátelé, a když bílý rytíř jich vůdce zabil, rozprášili se jako stádo bez pastýře. Tu byl však rytíř lehce na ramenu raněn, takže mu krev bílé roucho zbarvila. Jak to král spatřil, skočil dolů, roztrhl svůj plášť a zavázal mu sám krvavou ránu, prose jej, by s ním do stanu vešel. Ale rytíř mu poděkoval, bodl koně a byl ten tam. Král lítostí div neplakal, že mu již po čtvrté rytíř ujel, kterému tolikerými díky povinován byl. I tak vracel se král s nesmírnou kořistí domů. S jásáním byl v hlavním městě přivítán a v zámku byly přichystány rozličné slavnosti a radovánky.  
  
Tu u hlavní brány čekal na družinu Damen, celý pobledlý, i smáli se mu princové, jaké že to koření si to natrhal, že je z něj celý chromý a churavější, než byl dříve.  
  
Král se na Damena obrátil, ten však se usmál a zatočil na patě, jako by ukazoval, že mu pranic neschází.  
  
Král byl na rozpacích, jak to má s odměnou vyvésti. Každý z knížat pomáhal mu, co síla postačovala, a všichni se ve válce statečně drželi. Kdo byl však onen tajemný rytíř, který průběh boje obrátil a kterému král půlku království přislíbil. V tom vzpomněl si Auguste na kouzlo, které se jako černokněžníkův učedník naučil. Vzal zlaté jablko a po tři noci jej v otcově plášti z bitvy zabalené nechal. Třetího dne shromáždil král všechna knížata a pány a Auguste z balkonu zlaté jablko hodil. To se však na místě zastavilo a ani se z něj nehnulo. Vzal jej proto do ruky Laurent a i on jej z balkonu hodil. Mezi diváky zrovna u samých ženichů stál Damen a jablíčko se rovnou k jeho nohoum rozběhlo. Damen jej s radostí je zdvíhl, běžel nahoru, před princem klekl a jeho ruku líbal. Ale on se mu vytrhl, utekl do svých pokojů a hořce plakal, že si musí vzíti němého. Král se zlobil, knížata reptali, ale co se stalo, stalo se a nedalo se napravit. Nato byla hostina a po hostině mělo býti rytířské potýkání, při kterémž měl dávat ceny jeden z princů. Při hostině seděl Laurent jako zaražený a slova nepromluvil; Damena nebylo viděti, a král myslil, že snad pohněván utekl. Všichni Laurenta litovali, a chtíce jej trochu z toho vyraziti, prosili, by on ceny rozdával.  
  
Princ konečně svolil. Již seděli páni okolo zábradlí, již se sokové potýkali a jeden druhého přemáhal, tu oznamuje hlásný, že stojí venku rytíř na malém koni, žádaje, aby byl ke hře připuštěn. Král kynul, že ano. Tu vjede na pláň rytíř v modrém a zlatém šatu, na zlaté přílbici bílý a modrý chochol. Princové by byli málem vykřikli, vidouce postavu a koně statného vysvoboditele. Rytíř se poklonil paním a začal se s knížaty potýkat; ale co jich bylo, on je všecky přemohl a zůstal sám vítězem. Laurent sešel k němu a nesl zlatý pás. Rytíř se před ním na kolena snížil a on mu pověsila pás na krk. Ruce se mu třásly a tváře mu hořely; i nevěděl, zdali slunce tak pálí, anebo ohnivé zraky krásného rytíře. Oči sklopě, slyšel jen sladká slova: „Princi krásný, ještě dnes tě uhlídám.“  
  
Král a Auguste sešli dolů, by rytíře zadrželi a jemu za vše se odsloužili. Ale on políbil v letu Laurentovi ruku a vtom zmizel. Ten myslila na slova, které mu pošeptal. Zase byly hody, a jen Laurent seděl ve svém pokoji a nechtěl mezi hosti.  
  
Měsíc vysvítil a od skály nesl koník naposled svého pána. Když ho donesl až k hradu, skočil Damen dolů, políbil mu krk a lysu a koník mu zmizel s očí. Nerad ztratil náš rytíř věrného přítele, ale za to ho čekala sladší náhrada.  
  
Zamyšlena seděl Laurent a myslil, že již sotva rytíř přijde; tu otevře páže dvéře a povídá, že chce Damen s princem mluvit. Laurent neodpověděl, a hlava mu sklesla do polštářů. Vtom jej vezme někdo za ruku, on zvedne hlavu a vidí před sebou krásného hrdinu, svého vysvoboditele.  
  
„Hněváš se na svého rytíře, že se před ním skrýváš?“ ptal se Damen.  
  
„Proč se mne na to ptáš, vždyť nejsi můj rytíř,“ šeptal Laurent.  
  
„Jsem, drahý, před tebou stojí němý Damen, který tobě zbroj vázal, od smrti vysvobodil tebe i tvého bratra a otci ve válce pomohl. Já jsem tvůj rytíř!“  
  
Že se Laurent na něho nehněval, mohl by každý ujistit. Za hodnou chvíli potom rozlítly se dvéře u hodovní síně a do nich vkročí Laurent s rytířem v modrém šatu a zlaté přílbici, představujíc ho otci co svého rytíře, němého Bajaju! Otec se radoval, hosté se divili a Auguste po očku hleděl. Teprv nastala pravá veselost a pilo se až do bílého rána.  
  
Po slavnosti odejel Damen s Laurentem, aby se podíval k rodičům; ale jak se ulekl, když viděl celé město potáhnuté černým suknem. Hned se táže, co to znamená, a slyší, že umřel mladý král. Pospíchal k zámku, aby rodiče své potěšil, což se opravdu jen jemu podařiti mohlo, neboť drželi i jeho za nebožtíka, protože tak dlouhý čas o něm neslyšeli. Zase se přistěhovala do zámku radost, černé sukno se odestřelo a místo jeho zastoupilo modravé. Damen byl králem ve svém království, v němž jako vyslanec pobýval i Laurent a všichni požívali až do smrti nekaleného štěstí.


End file.
